The Sands of Time
by southern Belle17
Summary: In a fit of rage by Ron caused by the horcruxe, Hermione is send back in time with no way home. With the help from Dumbledore and the Marauders will Hermione be able to defeat Voldemort with the Knowledge she has or will she distroy her change of saving the wizardy world and their hope of an end to war. there is some swearing in the first chapter sorry
1. Chapter 1Gone in a Blink of an Eye

Well people this is my first attempt at Fan fiction. ' a little scared lol. Please be kind, but also do give your opinion. I do not own any of the characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling and her Amazing mind. So please read, enjoy and tell we what you think. :)

Chapter 1

"Gone in a Blink of an Eye"

The as the wind blew a bitter cold could be felt in the air tonight. I wrapped my jacket closer around me trying to keep myself warm as I listened to the fight that sprung out again between Ron and Harry inside the tent. I reached up to my neck touching the time turner that was hidden under my shirt. It brought back many memories, happy ones from school. It was that year that Harry had found that he still had someone who was like family. But that person was long gone. I dropped my hand down shaking my head trying to rid myself of these sad thoughts. I took a deep breath and looked up to the stars in the clear sky and what a beautiful sight it was. It was strange that at this very moment a war was going on in the world that we lived in; a war that we were losing.

"SHUT UP HARRY YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" shouted Ron "I SHOULD NEVER HAVE AGREAD TO COME ON THIS POINTLESS TRIP IF YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING." I could not take any more of this yelling. I lifted myself off the stump and stormed into the tent "RON! What are you doing? We agreed to come because Harry needs us. Are you just going to abandon him? Abandon what hope the world has left in ending this damn war?" I looked into Ron's eyes pleading with him to understand. Ron stopped and looked at me radiating with rage. "Ron please give me the locket." I extended my hand waiting for him to hand it over. "YOU KNOW WHAT FINE! HERE TAKE IT, BUT I'M LEAVING." Ron ripped the locket off and as he stormed passed me he shoved it forcefully into my chest. My eyes grew wide as I heard a sickening cracking sound and the hourglass cutting into my chest. Everyone in the room froze. "Hermione what was that?" asked Harry fear engraved on his face. I lifted the chain from out of my shirt so show a broken time turner. The sand was falling out of it landing down my shirt. My heart started to pick up and I was honestly scared to move. "HERMIONE I THOUGHT THAT BROKE ALREAD WHY DIDN'T….." And that was the last thing I heard Ron say before darkness took over.

My head hurt really badly, it was pounding. I laid there with my eyes closed as my ears adjusted to the sounds around me. I could hear the sound of crickets and birds chirping, I could feel that I was laying on the grass and pine needles. Right there I could figure that I was still in the woods. "What the hell happened to me?" I whispered as I brought my hand up to my head then everything rushed back to me hitting me like a ton of bricks. "My time turner!" I sat up really fast I looked at my shirt to see blood from where the time turner had cut into my skin as it broke. I pulled my jacket and shirt down to see how badly the wound, but to find that there was not even a mark from where it was. I let go of my shirt and began to look around me. Everything looked the same as it was before I blacked out minus the disappearance of the tent ,Ron and Harry. "Crap! Crap, crap, crappy, crap!" I screamed. "Ok Hermione calm down. Everything will be ok." I started to pace around trying to think of something to get me out of this trouble that I landed myself in. "Ok I need to find a newspaper to find out the date before I can think of anything else to do." I shook my head as if to agree with myself. "And maybe try not to talk to myself would be a good idea as well."

I felt my pockets to make sure my wand was still there, thankfully it was, before I apparited to muggle London the first place that popped into my head. I had landed in a dark alley behind some garbage cans. I took off the chain that was left from the time turner and put it as well as my wand in to my charmed purse before I carefully I walked out so that no one saw me as I blended with the crowed. I stopped by a newspaper stand acting as if I was looking to buy as I scanned for a date and what I saw made my heart nearly stop, the year was August 28th, 1977. I had gone back ruffle 20 years and if I was correct that meant that Harry's Parents were in their last year at Hogwarts. This was bad anything I did could cause a rift in the timeline. Just being here in muggle London was bad enough, but I can't just stay here doing nothing. I heaved a sigh I have to see Professor Dumbledore he would know what to do. I left the newspaper stand and continued walking thinking about what was I going to do and how. The thought of not returning home scared me a lot, but if I played my cards out right maybe I could use what I now to make everything right this time so Harry could have a good child hood. Then another thought was should I tell Professor Dumbledore? He would know what to do, but what if he stops me in my attempt to fix this time. No, I am going to tell him I have to trust him he is probably the only person who will believe me anyways and he would most likely help me for the greater good of the wizardry world.

Once my course of action was decided I had already walked almost the street I had quickly ducked into an alley and apparited to Hogsmeade. I took no time to steady myself I just continued to walk all the way up to the gate, but that is as far as I got cause the gate was locked. "Crap" I shook the gate to no success. "Think Hermione. Think." Then it dawned on me I could send a Patronus to Professor Dumbledore to ask to speak with him. I reached into my purse and retrieved my wand. "Expecto Patronum!" The spell was cast and my otter was made. "I would like to request a meeting with Professor Dumbledore." And just like that my patronus was gone. It only look 5 minutes before the gates to Hogwarts opened and another three before someone had come to great me. I couldn't tell who they were at first but as she got closer I knew right away that it was Professor McGonagall. She looked exactly the same, but with a few less wrinkles. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. Now please explain your reasoning for requesting a meeting with the headmaster." "Professor McGonagall I understand that the Headmaster is quite busy with the upcoming school year that is rapidly approaching, but my request to meet with him is in a means of life or death. I would not have asked at this time if it was not of the upmost importance." She looked at me with the same stern look that I knew her to wear as if she was trying to decide if she should trust me. "What is you name miss?" she asked as her tone suggested that she was going to give me the better of the doubt. What should I say? My name is one that no one would recognize now but what if later in the future someone will recognize me? "Hermione, Ma'am Hermione Granger." She nodded once and went to turn away. "Follow me Miss Granger."

The trip to the headmaster's office was quit and I had used that time to prepare myself to see a live Professor Dumbledore and not a painting. I wonder if I would blurt out something I shouldn't or would I be calm and collected. As that thought circled in my head, we had arrived at the gargoyles that guarded the entrance into his office. By the time I had pulled myself out of my thoughts the gargoyles had already moved aside allowing us entrance into the stairway that lead up to his office. My heart started to pound I had really not thought this trough I had just acted kind of like how I would expect Harry to do. I took a deep breath and let it out I will do just what Harry would do. I am going to march myself up those steps and do what I think is right and tell the only person that I know of that can help me in this situation. I walked up the steps as the gargoyles moved back in place hiding the entrance to the staircase.

Right as I was about to knock a voice called out enter and the door swung open. Hesitantly I walked into his office behind the desk sat an old man his hair was white with slight streaks of brown. His beard was quite long but not as long as I remember from when he was alive. His eyes although were exactly as I remembered them with that knowing twinkle as if he held the entire answers one would ever seek. I could see now that this war had aged him greatly. "Professor Dumbledore?" he nodded once and began to speak. "Well it seems that you dear know me, but I must say that I am at a disadvantage seeing as I can't seem to recall who it is I am speaking to. It seems to be coming with old age." He gave a slight chuckle. "I am sorry sir it was very rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger." He looked at me with his head turned sideways as if he was trying to put a name with a face, but his twinkling eyes told differently. "Well it is very nice to meet you Miss Granger. Seeing as it is almost the start of term and there is a lot to get finished before September 1st, I can safely assume that this meeting is of up most importance or else my deputy Headmistress would have requested to have this meeting another day. So please have a seat and let's began." I nodded my head and took a seat in front of his desk. I looked up at him to see that he was waiting for me to start and that I had his undivided attention. "Um sir what I am about to tell you is going to be quite dificult to believe or, but please have an opened mind." I let my words sink in before he gave a nod to continue. I took a deep breath and began again. "You are correct in stating that I do know you, but you don't know me…as of yet." I paused again letting him take in what I said yet again. "I am from the future, 20 years to be exact. You see what happened was we were on a mission for you and my time turner kind of broke. Wait I have it right here." I dug into my purse to pull out the broken time turner and placed it on his desk for him to see. The sand was all gone from the hourglass and all that remained was the frame of the hourglass and the chain. "What happened to it and where is the sand." He asked gently lifting it up to get a closer look. "When it broke it dug in to my skin cutting me and the sand spilled out, but there is no mark from it braking. The only sign left of it cutting me is the blood that had stained my shirt." I unzipped my jacket showing the red stain. Dumbledore put down the time turner and looked up at me. "Well Miss Granger at this time I cannot help you return to your time with the means that you have arrived to us. Time Turners are just wishful thinking it is still in the theory process. Although they have a few designs none were successful as of yet." Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I figured sir in my time the time turners were still considered a new discovery that was still being improved." I sighed I was not going to be getting home anytime soon it seemed. "I can see about giving this design over to the Department of Mysteries and see if they can recreate it. Now as for you Miss Granger, this is going to be a very sticky situation. It is not wise to mess with time because everything can come unraveled. Your knowledge could cause a lot of problems, but it could also save many lives." He looked at me with a serious face. "Sir I am well aware of how important it is that just me being here talking to you can cause a lot of problems, but as you have clearly stated it can also save many lives. But what you are forgetting is with what I know and what I have seen I can give people the second chances they need I know who to trust and who not to. Time is like water once touched or meddles with can because a different outcome, but I know what steps to take and how to make them so that the outcomes we want are achieved." Professor Dumbledore just sat quietly listening to ever word that rapidly left my mouth. "The only thing is Professor I need your help I can't do this without you. I know you probably don't want to know all that is going to happen in the future and if you don't want to know I won't tell you. The only things I will tell are the things you will need to do that are the upmost importance. If we are able to secure the people we need before Tom does we can…" Dumbledore put his hand up stopping in my tracks of pleading and ranting. "Child how old are you?" I was confused and bewildered my age was not important what did a number had to do with the information that I knew. "I'm 17, sir." "And have you completed your Hogwarts education?" I looked down "No sir. But you have to understand we were on a very important mission for you." I felt like I was defending myself as if it was my choice to not return, well it was but still. "What kind of mission would be more important then returning to school?" Professor Dumbledore was waiting for me to respond, but I was truly hesitant to say. "Sir, we were hunting Tom's horcruxes." Dumbledore's eyes had gotten wide. "Miss Granger, why would I have asked this of you?" I looked him in the eyes "Sir you didn't ask this of me, you asked this of Harry. Ron and I would do anything for Harry." Determination burned in my eyes. "Miss Granger maybe it is time for a little story. Cut out whatever you feel is not important or that I should not know of yet, but I think it is important I know as much as you will about this Harry." And so for the next two hours I told Professor Dumbledore the story of the boy who lived and his life up till I had disappeared. I then finished off with my plans to change the past for a better future.

"Remarkable." Was all that he had to say after the story was finished. "It is very brave of you wanting to change the past so that the weight of the world would not fall on your friends shoulders, but you do know that it is his destiny." I looked at him. "But sir although that is a big aspect of what I am doing, I also want to give those who have died as well as those who live a chance at life without war larking over their shoulder. Please." He heaved a sigh and smiled. "Very well Miss Granger. I will help in your quest. I shall be the voice to your course of action and follow your directions, but you must listen to my request. Is that understood?" I could not stop grinning Professor Dumbledore had agreed to help. "Anything Professor." He just chuckled. "Child you are too eager you have to first listen to my demands." I just nodded for him to continue. "I want you to finish you schooling first and I want you to at least have some form of childhood if not for just a little while. Make friends and let the weight off your shoulders. There is plenty of time for that later." "Sir, I will complete my schooling and I will make friends, but I cannot relax once the war is over will I be able to breathe without worry." He nodded once. "Very well Miss Granger welcome to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."

So people that was chapter 1. What did you guys think? please review and if I get some good reviews i'll upload chapter 2 that is almost finished. I only need at least one review I'm not picky :) Please and thank you. Have a good day


	2. Chapter 2Perfect Day for Ice cream

I am soooo sorry Like really sorry. My internet kept going out so I was unable to get online. But I have read the Reviews and I was over the moon. I was just hoping for one but I got 5. And again so sorry. Here is the next chapter to the story (if you havent noticed I really want ice cream) But um yeah well I hope you enjoy I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Tell me what you think. um kind of sceared for this chapter.

Chapter 2

"Perfect Day for Ice cream"

The meeting with Professor Dumbledore had gone well, not exactly as I had hoped it would, but none the less well. After the meeting he we talked about classes I had wanted to take for this upcoming school year and then proceeded to quickly write down my list of items that I needed then at the bottom of the paper was the password for his office, Lemon Drops. He handed me a nice sized bag full of galleons. Although I tried to refuse, since I still had a lot of my muggle money left that I had planned to use for our hunt, Dumbledore would hear nothing of it. Since I was in a different time and had no family, until I got everything in order, I was to go buy my stuff and come right back. I just chuckled and replied yes sir. He just chuckled as I left for my trip to Diagon Alley.

I had left Hogwarts closer to two to head to Diagon Alley and arrived there just seconds later. It's times like these that I just have to love magic. As I arrived I set out on my task to find all the items on my list and get back to Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible. I looked around me at the people how happy they were even in the mists of war. I knew that a lot of those people were going to die, some would go dark, and others for the light. I think as long as I keep this mindset that everything that happened before in my time was what I needed to know for now to help fix everything that goes wrong in this time; I should be able to go throw life without bursting in to tears. The reason for that is because I am not going to let that happen so there is no need for tears. Matter in fact I would walk up to Sirius in the street and great him like an old friend and not feel sad about his death because it never happened. Although he would probably think I was out of my mind but I wouldn't care.

I continued on my shopping trip down Diagon Alley and lingering longer then I should have at Borgin and Burkes. Once I was finished gather everything that was needed, including some extra books, it was around 3:00 P.M. I had only been out for an hour and I was slightly hungry. I didn't want to leave just quite yet and I was truly enjoying the atmosphere that Diagon Alley brought with it in this time. I looked around for a place to eat and my eyes landed on Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour. My face broke out into a huge grin "Perfect." I wasn't starving but I was kind of hungry and Ice cream sound really good right now. The last time I had seen Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour it was boarded up and Florean was missing. I put the last of my items for school into my purse then I strolled right up to the shop and up to the counter to order. "What would like miss?" I stopped and thought and then I remember before second year how Harry had bought us a Strawberry and peanut butter cone. Just the thought of it made me smile from the happy memory. "I will take a Strawberry and Peanut Butter cone, please." Mr. Fortescue had a huge grin on his face. "Well I didn't think that flavor was going to do as well as it is. You know that is one of our new flavors. It has only been out for about a week now." I just smiled "Well sir I have to say I have heard such wonderful things about it that I just had to try it for myself. I am sure it is going to be a huge success." He handed me my ice cream with a huge grin and I went sit outside to sit and watch people go about their day as I eat. It was a peaceful setting nothing like how it was in my time. I watched as children ran about dragging their laughing parents to different shops like Quality Quidditch Supplies; to check out the newest fast broom of the century to Gambol and Japes; collecting joke items for school.

I took another lick of my ice cream as I continued to watch. Out of the corner of my eye the sight of messy black hair caught my eye. I turned my head to see who it was that was in front of Gambol and Japes. I chuckled and broke out into a smile as I continued to eat my ice cream. Although I was some distance I could still tell that the messy haired boy was no one other than James Potter. He looked exactly like Harry; same messy hair and almost the same built. Right beside him then had to be Sirius Black; He wasn't like how I imagined him to look. He was tall, muscular, same dark black hair, but he was happy. The Sirius that I remembered, although he was happy when he was around Harry, he always had a faint hint of happiness that always hid below the surface, a phantom of what he used to be. Although I guess if you were accused of the murder of your best friend and wife all happiness would be hard to come by.

Another boy; tall, lean, sandy blond hair, he had a couple scratches on his face, but when he saw James and Sirius his face lit up with a smile from ear to ear. This had to be Remus; he looked happy and young, not like his older self. Then following not too far behind Remus was a shorter boy who was kind of chubbier then the rest of the boys, but not fat; this had to be Peter Pettigrew. He kind of had a boyish charm about him, but the fact that in a short amount of time from now he would betray his friends, if he hadn't already done it. That small fact made me hate him. I watched how he acted around James; it was like he hung off of every word he said. I took another lick of the ice cream coming closer to the end of it. Maybe Peter wasn't all bad and maybe I could stop that from happening as well. I bit into the cone and it was cold like freezing my teeth cold. "Son of a Banshee eating pumpernickel!" I covered my mouth in shock as I felt people staring at me, four pair of eyes to be exact. My face was beat red I looked up to see their expressions. They were definitely looking at me with these kinds of funny looks that screamed 'what the heck did she say' and 'that was kind of funny did you see that?' Everyone else just continued on with their business but not those four. "Shit. There goes not drawing attention to yourself." I stood up and left my table as I threw away the rest of my cone. I was trying to sneak off quietly but once I heard "Hey wait up." I was out of there quick, fast and in a hurry. Once I got far enough to apparited out of Diagon Alley and back to Hogsmeade, I did.

When I landed I marched my way back up to Hogwarts and up to Professor Dumbledore's office. I was so upset with myself how could I have gotten seen by those four. Then I stopped in my tracks wow am I stupid. I am going to be a student here; they are going to have to see me every day, especially if I am in their house; plus didn't I just get done saying that I was here to fix everything. "Deep breaths Hermione, you are just stressed from everything that is on your place from both times. That's all." I took one more deep breath and let it out with all my stress with it. "Better." I grinned from ear to ear and continued my walk to Dumbledore's office at a slightly slower pace. Once I arrived I stood in front of the Gargoyle "Lemon Drops." The Gargoyle stepped aside allowing me access to the stairs. I climbed up the steps and knocked on the door waiting for Professor Dumbledore to allow me entrance. Once it was granted I walked in and took a seat in the chair that I had sat in just two hours ago. "So miss Granger can I safely assume that you have everything you need for this upcoming school year?" I smiled up at him and patted my purse, "Yes, sir you can." Professor Dumbledore smiled at me "Excellent. Now we can continue on with our discussion. We need to come up with you a new identity." I start to fidget in my seat. "Well professor I think I have to go by Hermione Granger; I kind of told Professor McGonagall my name." Professor Dumbledore just nodded his head. "Very well, now what about your history?" I sat back and thought about it. I could say I was a half-blood instead of muggle born; that way it would be a little easier. "Professor I think that I will be a half-blood and my parents were killed, attacked by Tom's followers. I was pulled from school to be home schooled once they were threatened and went into hiding. The only reason I had survived was due to an argument earlier that day that I had stormed out of the house. I had come back to find the dead. Wanting to continue my schooling I sought you out requesting to finish my schooling at Hogwarts, the school my parents had went to. " Dumbledore sat back in his chair nodding his head. "Sounds good Miss Granger, and be sure to follow with this story. You do not want to be caught in a lie." I nodded my head once understanding full well that once trust is broken it is hard to get back. "Now as for your living arrangements seeing as there is just four more days till school starts you can stay at Hogwarts. We can sort you now and you can stay in your house dorm or we can wait to sort you at the start of term feast and you can just stay in the house you were in, in your time till the 1st?" "Sir, I think it would be best if I was sorted now that way I can figure out what I am going to do from there." Professor Dumbledore nodded once with a slight smile upon his face. "Very well Miss Granger."

This is the end of Chapter 2. What did you guys think? What house do you think Hermione will be in or will she be back in Gryffindor? Have a good day and wait for chapter 3 to be out hopefully soon if my internet doesn't go out again. And thank you all again for the reviews of Chapter one they truly made my day. (I had the Biggest cheesy grin on my face when I finished reading them) lol thanks again :D.


	3. Chapter 3 Vixen

I am truely sorry that I have not updated its just that with this being my first year at college I had to get into the swing of things so here is the third chapter of The Sands of Time. I hope you guys like it and thank you guys for the comments I do appreciate them.

Chapter 3

Vixen

I sat up straighter in my seat as Professor Dumbledore had risen up from his behind his desk. He walked a couple of paces across the room and reached up carefully retrieving the sorting hat from off the top shelf were it rested till September 1st rolled around. As if the hat was going to break if squeezed to hard Professor Dumbledore carried it back ever so carefully. Before I knew it he placed it onto my head as it came to life. Just like the first time I was sorted I heard the sorting hats voice in my head. "Hmmm A very determined mind you have. I am safe to assume when I had sorted you the first time I was right in placing you. You truly are a Gryffindor; risking your life and existence to save the world and most importantly a friend." The voice echoed throw out my mind. "Excuse me in stating this, but it wasn't exactly my choice in breaking the time turner to bring back it was an accident." I spoke in side my thoughts. "Yes my dear that it was, but everything happens for a reason. Instead of fretting about what happened, you took it upon yourself to take this opportunity to correct the things that started this disaster. That makes you a very brave and noble girl." My cheeks began to redden at the compliment that I was just paid. "But please remember my dear that every action has a consequence may it be good or bad." I nodded my head, even though the sorting hat could not see. "LET IT BE GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat's voice cried out as my face broke out into a grin from ear to ear. Professor Dumbledore lifted the hat off my head with twinkling eyes. "I can safely assume that you know where the Gryffindor house is located. The password to enter is Fortuna Major. So off you go my dear get settled in before you know it September 1st will be upon us."

Dumbledore waved me off as he went to sit behind his desk to ponder the tasks at hand. I stood up and quietly left the headmasters office heading to the seventh floor. It still felt like old times being back at Hogwarts roaming the castle, but the only thing missing was my two best friends and o how I missed them. The trip to the seventh floor didn't take as much time as it normally felt and before I knew it I was there. I stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady as she dozed in her portrait. "Excuse me ma'am." I tapped her portrait trying to waken her. She opened her eyes and stared at me. "Well that's peculiar why are you here it is only the 28th we still have 4 more days till students arrive." I thought to myself better now to practice my story and have this gossiping portrait spread it around about this poor orphaned child. "Well you see ma'am my family was attacked by death eaters I had no where else to go. When I contacted Professor Dumbledore he said he would help me and has agreed to let me finish my last year of schooling here and since I don't have much money and no were to stay he said I could stay here. I was just sorted into the house of Gryffindor." I looked up at the fat lady my eyes were starting to water and she gave me this sad 'you poor dear' look. "That is horrible, you poor dear. Do you have the password?" that was straight to the point her condolence then password wow. "Um yes ma'am. Fortuna Major." The portrait swung open granting me entrance. Once I entered I took off running up to the seventh year dorm room and jumped into the bed closest to the window. The first thing that popped into my head was yes a nice warm bed and the last thing was I feel kind of sleepy before I fell into an almost peaceful slumber.

September 1st, 1977

Time had passed fast and before I knew it, it September 1st had arrived. Within the past four days I had gotten to know the professors who stayed at the castle during the summer quite well. When I wasn't talking to the professors at meals I was planning moves and the consequences that they might have. I had taken to keeping a journal and writing down all the dates and what happened in great detail. Once I finished with the events I started writing down ways I could change those events with outcomes that were in our favor. Then I would figure out what could go wrong and find solutions to those problems. As long as we stuck to my plan start small and work our way up attacking and taking over very slowly it would all work out. It was like a game of chess and I planned to win, but I was going to do it with the least amount of deaths. The day before on August 31st professor Dumbledore had convinced me that it would be good idea if I apparited to king cross station and to take the Hogwarts Express back. It made no sense to me why I would do that if I was already at the school. He just gave me that twinkling eye look damn that old man. It wasn't till I arrived that it downed on me why. This way I could get to 'know' the people and make some friends, but I saw it as a way to make sure a little rat losses the trust of his friends slowly but surely. I frowned as I stood in front of the gate to into 9 ¾, maybe I could try to save him first make sure he doesn't go to the dark side.

I touched my beaded bag making sure it was still there as I entered through the wall of 9 ¾ the sight before me brought back wonderful happy memories when my family would drop me off every year for Hogwarts. Crowds of people bustled about; families hugged one another saying a tearful farewell, friends meeting up after so long apart, and owls hooted from their cages. The sight just altogether was just magical to say the least. My face broke out into a happy grin, the first real grin in a long time. I stepped away from the entrance as more people entered onto the platform and after one last glance around I started to make my way through the crowd towards the Hogwarts Empress. Unlike my other years forcing my way through the crowd, this year was much easier with not having to worry about carrying my luggage on to the train.

I had made it through the crowed in less time than it would have normally taken me. After pushing through another group of students idly talking I was able to climb on to the train. I continued walking pasted compartments some where they housed many students and others that were vacant, but none where the right compartment that I needed. It wasn't before long that I had found it the exact compartment that Ron, Harry and I had shared many train rides home and back from Hogwarts. How we had laughed and joked around, snacking upon treats, pondering the adventure of what awaited us this upcoming school year. It was this compartment that Harry, Ron and I had met when Neville had lost his toad. This was the compartment that I had to sit in and no other compartment could work for me. Lucky for me it was vacant. I hurriedly rushed into the compartment as if someone would push me out-of-the-way for it if I didn't. With a huge grin I closed the glass door behind me and plopped myself down in the seat propping my denim covered legs in the space right next to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I released my deep breath I stretched out on the seat relaxing. I removed the bead bags strap from around my neck and began to rummage through it in it for my favorite book "Hogwarts: A History" I had begun to read. When I had gotten to the part about the structure being charmed for muggles to not be able to see it, the door to my compartment began to open. Great!

"This compartment is taken could you please leave." I said without looking up from my book because of who ever opened my door I had to reread that stupid paragraph again. I could still tell that they didn't leave by the sounds of someone's chuckles. "I would be greatly obliged if you guys would just turn around and walk out o and do please shut the door." Again I didn't look up from my book I just kept rereading that same paragraph yet again. Irritated and annoyed I closed my book sharply and looked at who just seemed to not be able to comprehend that I didn't want company. "Look Prongs looks like this vixen seems to think she owns this compartment." CRAP! Deep breaths Hermione you can do this just smile. "I am insulted. Just because I want to read in peace I am wrote off as having a bad attitude."

I looked at my 'guest' that stood in the door way to the compartment I didn't have to be introduced I knew exactly who they were. Sirius was tall and muscular. He had nice tan skin and just perfect black hair and I could say he did not look like anything like his adult self, but his eyes those dark grey eyes they had mischief in them. It was like his adult self when he was remembering you could see it in his eyes like a ghost of Christmas past. He companion 'prongs' was tall and lean, but he had a boyish charm to him he look like a spitting image of my Harry. His eyes were hazel and they were hidden behind square framed glasses. This had to be James Potter.

"Well my lady I am sorry you feel that way, but you jumped down my throat and never let me get a word in." I stared at Sirius I could not believe that came out of him. I looked at Sirius not believing that he sounded so mature at that moment. I blinked a couple of times trying to get my thoughts strait. "I am terribly sorry you are right how rude of me. Please continue with what you were saying." I leaned forward resting my chin on my hands as if I was entirely interested in what he was saying. He took a deep breath and then next thing you know he was on his knees begging me. "Please can we have our compartment back? PLEASE!" I looked at him with a really look on my face and then I looked up at James with a care to elaborate expression. He just chuckled "Well that's our Sirius one for dramatics." Sirius stood up with a goofy grin on his face the extended from ear to ear. I just rolled my eyes I extended my hand to James to shake hands "Hi I'm Hermione Granger. I just transferred here." James took my hand with a goofy grin of his own "James Potter at your service my lady and that goofy hopeless guy over there is Sirius Black" I just laughed and rolled my eyes. "Great two for dramatics." James just chuckled "What my dear companion meant was we were wondering since there are no more open compartments if our friends could join you in here." I looked at them with a stern look. I knew it was pointless to avoid them I was bound to run into them eventually and I might as well make friends besides I need to change Peter and make sure he doesn't go to the dark side, I bet he went for the cookies. I heaved a dramatic sigh (if they can do it to then so can I) "Fine if you must, but the moment you guys get rowdy I'm silencing you and tying you up." I moved my legs from off the seat and sat up. "You know I like being tied up." Sirius gave me a suggestive look and I took my book and hit him in the arm repeatedly. "Sit down before I change my mind." Sirius sat down across from me pouting as James popped his head out of the door to call down the hallway to his other friends.

When James came back in two guys followed in behind him. "James you didn't tell me we were intruding in someone else's compartment. I'm sorry for my friend's rude behaviors. My name is Remus Lupin." I just gave a slight chuckle "Hermione Granger Transfer student. Don't worry about it; it isn't problem at all James explained that there weren't any free compartments. It is just me in this compartment so there should be plenty of room." I flashed Remus my innocent smile, but my smile faulted when my eyes fell on Peter. "O this is our other friend Peter Pettigrew." Remus replied. "James Why is she nice to them but she made me the bad guy." I just shook my head, ok Hermione be calm, smile, and breath you will fix this. Be nice to him he hasn't betrayed anyone yet… that we know of. "O I'm sorry I wasn't frowning at you Peter I was just realizing that we are one seat short. Hmm." Sirius got that sparkle in his eye again. "You know you could always…." He didn't have to finish his sentence I already knew what he was going to say. "NO!" he just went back to pouting "See Prongs she never lets me finish my sentences just cuts we right off. It huts right here." Sirius pointed at James chest were his heart would be. "What would the point be in letting you finish your sentence when I know what you would say." I stood up and tried my best to put on a kind face for Peter. You can do this Hermione. "How about you take my seat and I can just lie on the floor. I think I have some pillows some where's in my bag." I grabbed my back that was still on the chair and my book as I plopped myself down on the hard floor as I rummaged around though my bag for those extra cushiony pillows and my wand so I could put a charm on the floor to make it soft. This was going to be one long trip.

Well that is the end of Chapter 3 of The sands of Time I hope you guys enjoyed it message me with your guys reviews what did you guys think. and stay tune for chapter 4 if I get all these homework assignments done. (But then again I don't know I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing a writing assignment oops :D)


End file.
